ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from planet Vulpin. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be like a big, orange dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black. He also appears smaller than the original series version. He has also been given a lighter shade of orange. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildmutt possesses high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Most notable, Wildmutt has incredible heat vision, similar to pit vipers, that allows him to perceive thermal signatures of anything. Wildmutt's sense of smell is very well developed. He's able to track people from their scent, even if they are many miles away. Wildmutt has enhanced strength. He possess sharp claws. While Wildmutt is normally quadrupedal, though he can stand on his hind legs and brandish his front paws into fists. Wildmutt has the ability to shoot quills from his back, like a porcupine myth, but this has been unseen. 'Weaknesses' Wildmutt can't talk, instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling, due to this, it is extremely hard to understand him. When he has a cold, the noses on his neck get blocked, making him blind. His senses are very sensitive, making him pretty much vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a loud sound or a strong smell. 'Alternate Timeline' In an alternate timeline's future, Wildmutt grows larger in size. He also has stripes on his back and has sprouted a tail. His appearance has shifted to a more feline form. Wildmutt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Wildmutt first appeared in And Then There Were 10, Wildmutt defeated one of Vilgax's drones. *In Permanent Retirement, Wildmutt escaped the Limax. *In Last Laugh, Wildmutt battled the Circus Freaks but was defeated by Zombozo. *In Lucky Girl, Wildmutt tried to save some construction workers, but kept getting distracted by Lucky Girl. *In Side Effects, Wildmutt with a cold was unable to battle Clancy, and was accidently destroying things as a market and almost got Gwen blown up in fireworks. *In Secrets, Wildmutt appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfuntioned, first was when he was captured, second time, Wildmutt surrendered to Vilgax. *In Truth, Wildmutt battled two other Vulpimancers. *In The Big Tick, Wildmutt failed to defeat the Great One. *In Framed, Wildmutt was used by Kevin to terrorize a city. Wildmutt was defeated by Kevin as Upgrade, but he saved a cable car from falling into the sea. *In Camp Fear, Wildmutt searched for Max and escaped the Living Mushrooms. *In Tough Luck, Wildmutt was used in a magic act and battled Hex and Charmcaster. *In Ghostfreaked Out, a dream Wildmutt tried to help a kid down from a tree. *In Back With a Vengeance, Wildmutt appeared four times. *In Ben 10,000, an alternate timeline Wildmutt was defeated by Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, Wildmutt tried to stop some thieves. *In Merry Christmas, Wildmutt pretended to be a reindeer. *In Under Wraps, Wildmutt was used on a farm. *In The Visitor, Wildmutt stole Gwen's kite, but was put under a spell by Gwen to make dogs fall in love with him, he escaped them by hiding in a tree. *In Don't Drink the Water, Wildmutt as a baby, Wildpup, defeated Hex's digger monster. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Wildmutt appeared when the Omnitrix glitched and later helped Tetrax search for an intruder, who turned out to be Gwen. He accidently opened the air lock and saved Gwen from being sucked into space. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Wildmutt appeared. *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, an alternate timeline Wildmutt defeated Eon and helped Gwen in a magic act. *In Dogged Pursuit, Wildmutt saved an old lady's purse and got constantly complimented by the lady. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, it's confirmed Wildmutt was used offscreen in the war. *Wildmutt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, but was only seen on TV. *In The Forge of Creation, Wildmutt was used by 10-year-old Ben to try and get the Rustbucket III free. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, he was mentioned by Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Wildmutt appeared when King Xarion was searching the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Wildmutt searched for Prisoner 775 and went ultimate to battle him. *In The Purge, Wildmutt searched a Forever Knight castle to see if they were there. 'Appearances' Zac 10: power of the Ultimatrix The Ultimate Crisis (first reappearance, Goes Ultimate) Your Future, Your Life (off screen transformation) It will endure (2x) Revenge is the best Ultimate Darkstar rising 'Videogame Appearances' Wildmutt appears in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (DS Only) as a Vulpimancer after defeating Darkstar in Hero Mode. 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *Wildmutt is Ben's first intentional transformation. *Wildmutt was the only alien form known that can't speak English. Although in the episode Ghostfreaked Out, Wildmutt spoke English in a dream. *Wildmutt is the first alien to appear without eyes. *The first segment of Wildmutt's transformation is the same to the one with Four Arms, XLR8 and Heatblast's. *In Permanent Retirement, Gwen commented that she has learned Wildmutt's language. *Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, Psina, means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming confusions between him and Ripjaws. *In Secret of The Omnitrix, Tetrax called Wildmutt a "Vulpin" which is actually the name of Wildmutt's homeworld. *Wildmutt is the second alien from the original series to have a Ultimate Form, the first is Cannonbolt. *WIldmutt is the only alien from the original 10 so far to have an Ultimate Form. *Eon is the first main villain besides henchmen that Wildmutt defeats as well as the first live action character he defeats, though all in an alternate timeline. *Only once was Wildmutt not voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, and that was in Ghostfreaked Out, in the dream he is voiced by Tara Strong. *Gwen voiced "the shouting names thing" for Wildmutt in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. *According to Dwayne, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate. Vulpimancers are unable to speak English and Ben doesn't know it, so Wildmutt can't use it. *It is confirmed by Zac Cron that Wildmutt will talk one day. 'See Also' *Wildmutt: Gallery *Wildmutt: Videos Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Allies